Love Or Hate
by Tea is my Drug
Summary: After The War... No One Pays Attention To The Houses... Unlikely Friendships Crop Up...Long Lost Family...Twins Maybe? I Suck At Summaryz...Read Mee!    x


Second Fan Fiction... Yep... I am terrible...Any and all help welcome!

After The War... No One Pays Attention To The Houses... Unlikely Friendships Crop Up...Long Lost Family...Twins Maybe?

My Friend Actually Had A Dream Like This... But Not To Do With Happy Potter...And Not To Do With Twins...I Sorta Added That Part! Lol

Disclaimer... No I Do Not Own Harry Potter... Like I Would Be Here If I Did... Lol... J.K. Rowling Does... Man I Envy Her! Lool!

* * *

**Love or Hate**

**By**

**.x**

**Chapter 1: Finding Out Myself**

Hermione had just arrived home from the Weasley's where she had spent most of her holidays doing what she could for the family and Harry as they had lost both close friends and family. She apparated from the Weasley's into her bedroom at the Grangers. For once during the holiday she was alone, she had no one to comfort, and she had nothing to preoccupy her. Hermione sat heavily on her bed. After a moment of silence she broke down and cried. She cried for her friends she had lost and she cried for all the pain she had ever endured in her life.

As her sobs subsided she heard rapping at her window and turned to see a brown owl at her window, obviously McGonagall's. She opened the window and the big brown tawny owl held out his leg for her to untie the Hogwarts letter obediently. Hermione untied the letter from his leg, gave it a couple of owl treats, closed her window and turned on her stereo. Her favourite song by Bullet For My Valentine "Your Betrayal" blared from the speakers and she sang along while sitting back on her bed and opening her letter. She read the letter, and again and yet again. She couldn't believe it... SHE WAS HEAD GIRL! The Grangers ran up the stairs two at a time worrying what could be wrong with Hermione as they had heard a scream from her room loud enough to shake the whole house. As they neared her room they heard her squealing like a little girl. Upon entering her room they found Hermione jumping up and down squealing "I'm Head Girl, I can't believe that I'm Head Girl!" They smiled and went to hug her, so proud of her, she deserved some good news AND it was her birthday! They dreaded to tell her what was needed to be said.

"Daring, we're so proud of you!" they said, forcing a smile. "Hermione, I think we need to sit down and discuss some things," They carried on seriously. Hermione was worried; she could see the pain in their eyes. They sat on the bed and motioned for her to do the same, she did. "Darling, this is really hard for us to do. Hermione, we're not your real parents," the woman she thought to be her mum said, and rushed on before she could interrupt, "Your real parents asked us to look after you for your own safety."

"Wait, if you're not my real parents, who are my real parents?" Hermione asked.

"We are." Said the two of the three figures that had just entered the by flooing into Hermione's room through the old fireplace in the centre of her room. As the green fire from the fireplace died down she recognised the three figures, the Zabini's! Mrs. Sienna Zabini, Mr. Carlos Zabini and Blaise Zabini! Hermione looked everyone in the eye including the Grangers, and then promptly fainted from shock.

**Hermione Pov**

I finally awoke to everyone crowded round me; I didn't have to open my eyes to figure that out. At first I couldn't remember why I had fainted. Then it all came back to me. I heard everyone talking in hushed voices, not wanting to wake me, obviously not realising that I was in fact awake. I now realised now that my head was resting on someone's lap (and to be honest it was actually quite comfortable) and both my hands were being held loosely. I figured that Mr. and Mrs. Zabini – I mean my parents were the ones holding my hands as my adoptive parents (I guess that's what I should call them now) were telling them about me and how I had grown up. Then I realised Blaise was my brother! And was the one who had my head on their lap. He was stroking my hair whispering things like "I found you my little sister, you are safe." I thought about it and then understood... Blaise and I are twins!

I finally made as though I was waking up, even though I had been awake for about 15minutes. Blaise felt me stir and called his-my parents. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me with worried expressions. "Darling, are you OK?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm OK," I answered Daddy ...WAIT, why did I call him Daddy... Why not Father, or Dad? Ughhh! I'm soooo confused!

"You always were close to Dad, Esmaine; I see that hasn't changed at all," laughed Blaise.

"We'll all be wrapped around her finger again in no time I expect," said her Mother smiling.

"Esmaine?" I asked confused, and obviously looked it as well.

"Yes darling, that's your real name, and we also changed your appearance to stop people wondering if you were a Zabini." Answered her Mother, laughing kindly.

"Esmaine, would you like to go home and have the charm taken off you and see your true self?" Asked Daddy.

"Yes please!" she answered happily, clapping her hands. Blaise laughed quietly to himself. She hit him for that.

"Ouch!" Complained Blaise.

"And you still love me" Esmaine smiled sweetly.

"Anyway children, let's go back to the manor!" Mum said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes please Mum! I want to see what I really look like!

"OK, let's go Darling" Daddy answered.

Wait, Mum, Dad, I want to say bye to my other parents," She said quickly.

"Of Course."

"Bye Mum and Dad, thank you for looking after me. I love you."

"Don't worry love, and call us Jean and Henry. We love you too." And they embraced.

All the Zabini's stood together and apparated to the Zabini Manor. When they arrived Esmaine stood in the middle of the corridor staring around in awe and amazement at its beauty. Just the corridor was stunning.

* * *

A.N: Hope You Enjoyed It...Reveiw! And Anything You Want Me To Add Into The Next Chapter?

.x


End file.
